


here with you

by claudius



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff without Plot, M/M, THEY'RE MARRIED!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: from morning to night, they both think about love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate emme so i wrote this just to make her feel bad

"Leo."

"Mrhmmm.."

" _Leo_."

"Whaaaat..."

"You have to get 'up'."

Eyes fluttered open as he stared up at the person rousing him from his sleep, only to cover his eyes with his arm a few seconds later - groaning at the sunlight coming in through the window. 

"Nooo... wanna go back to sleep..." He whined.

Natsume could only laugh at him, moving Leo's arm off of his face before resting his forehead against Leo's. "You can't do 'that'. It is time to wake 'up'." He says softly, a small smile forming on his face. It was always a struggle to get Leo up and out of bed, but they had all the time in the world. Now that they're older, it's not like before - where he had to shove Leo out of bed and throw clothes at him every morning so they could rush to Yumenosaki - they had time now, and if that means Natsume could stay like this for a while, he'd be fine with it. 

Like usual, it took Leo a while to actually wake up. By then, Natsume had gotten out of bed himself which meant Leo had to drag himself out of bed now to find him, and he did so (not without wrapping a blanket around himself because it was  _cold_.). Finding Natsume was easy, as he found him sitting on the floor with a cat toy in hand. While their landlord didn't necessarily  _allow_ pets in their complex, that didn't stop Natsume (or Leo) from letting in stray cats every once in a while. Leo watched as a small kitten crawled out from under the table towards Natsume, staring at the toy curiously and nudging it with its head. He listened to Natsume laugh and stared at the smile on his face as he played with the cat, he thought about how they ended up like this - he remembered proposing, and Natsume didn't believe him. So he proposed again, and again, and again, until Natsume realized he was very serious. 

Leo almost laughed right there and then, remembering how flustered Natsume was, and how much of a crybaby he really could be. He moved to sit next to him on the floor, hugging him suddenly and burying his face on Natsume's shoulder. 

"Natsuuuuu.. Natsuuu... Y'know? I really love you~" Leo said, giggling at how Natsume froze a bit at his words. 

Though by then they'd been together for quite a long time, Natsume would  _never_ get used to hearing Leo say that. Setting the cat back down on the floor, he leaned into Leo's hug and closed his eyes. "I love you too, 'Leo'."

Leo hummed, smiling as he looked at the matching rings they wore. 

**/ / /**

Natsume was almost certain that Leo was a cat in a human's body. 

Even though he  _knew_ Leo had gotten enough sleep, he still found him napping on the couch in the afternoon. Though it was a day where neither of them had anything to do, he still didn't understand how someone could sleep so much. He knelt down in front of the couch, poking his cheek gently and smiling at the soft whine he made in his sleep. Natsume really did love Leo, as much as he could. He remembered the struggle and embarrassment he felt when he first realized how much he liked him, how nervous he was when he finally confessed, and the relief when Leo grinned and picked him up into a hug - shouting _"I love you!"_  loud enough for everyone to hear - okay, that was still embarrassing no matter how old he gets.

Thinking back to all of those firsts he never thought he'd have, calling Leo his  _boyfriend_ , saying that they're  _dating_ , getting to kiss him - all of those things he desired. He never thought it'd become a reality and he felt rather lucky that it did. His unit members could tell how much he loved Leo, and Knights could see Leo couldn't look at anyone but Natsume. This was real. Like a magic spell was cast on both of them, they were captivated by each other. 

He didn't expect to fall in love with someone like Leo, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the side of his face, whispering "I love you. A lot.", and getting up to finish whatever he had to do for the day. 

(little did he know, leo was awake at the time and as soon as natsume had left, he rolled over to hide his burning face in the couch cushion.)

**/ / /**

Night came quickly in the winter, which meant Leo would hoard all the blankets and Natsume had to argue with him for an hour or two to let him at least have one. Neither of them really fell asleep that easily, so they stayed up most of the time and talked about whatever came to mind. Leo would go on about music, or aliens, sometimes jumping out of bed whenever he had an idea. Natsume talked about magic, always getting excited about spells or potions, bringing up things his mother taught him, or what he's seen Wataru-niisan do before. Leo always found himself hanging onto every word, seeing how Natsume's face would light up and even if he was incredibly tired he'd still go on and on until he finally fell asleep. 

"Natsu, do you ever think about what brought us together?" He asked.

Natsume blinked, surprised at the sudden question. "Well.. We were in the same 'school'." 

"No! Not that! I mean.. falling in love n' all that." 

"Oh. Well, I think it was 'magic'. A special magic that not even I 'possess'." Natsume said, moving to lace his fingers with Leo's. "Whatever brought us 'together', I think they made a good 'decision'."

Leo smiled, pulling Natsume closer and giving him a quick kiss. He knew he was right. Even if they were to die and be reborn, he'd still want to be with Natsume. No matter what life or universe, he'd always pick Natsume. 

He was happy, knowing Natsume was his  _husband_. The small apartment they shared together. Everything. He was happy how things went. And he knew Natsume was happy too. 

"... but also, I hope it was aliens who found you, that'd be cool too!"

"Leo, go to  _ **sleep**_."


End file.
